<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trolls One-Shots by Miasocks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558695">Trolls One-Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miasocks/pseuds/Miasocks'>Miasocks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Trolls (2016), Trolls World Tour (2020), Trollstopia (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:15:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miasocks/pseuds/Miasocks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A place to dump all the one-shots I write. Has TWT, Trollstopia, AUs, and more!</p><p>(Read the notes before an AU chapter to get context on what's going on!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brynth, Synthnote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Starlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome welcome! This is my first attempt at writing something for trolls :P It was originally supposed to by fluffy happiness about stars and stuff but somewhere along the way it turned sad heh</p><p>If you want to see more, let me know! I always love reading comments, and y'alls support means so much to me &lt;3 I'm also considering doing prompt requests, so if you have any ideas let me know! There's no guarentee I'll get around to doing them all (I do still have school and stuff) but I'll do my best! I very much enjoy writing one shots bout these guys ^u^</p><p>Here's my tumblr if you want more trolls content from me:<br/>Tumblr: https://butterbeanseventeen.tumblr.com/</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There must have been thousands of them up there. Each giving off its own small light, leaving him wondering how big they really are. Trollex left his view from the window and entered the balcony of the Funk UFO, staring up into the night sky with wonder, trying to take it all in at once. The stars glistened and twirled, creating a brilliant display atop the backdrop of blues and greens and purples. He laid on his stomach, resting his head on his arms, tail curling. The UFO’s height in the sky added to the experience, and Trollex resisted the urge to reach out and try to grab a star.</p><p>It almost reminded him of his old reef. He missed the way the coral gently swayed, fish darting in between rocks and hidey holes. How the bioluminescent glow created a swirling painting of colors on every surface. The reef he grew up in, memorizing from birth each shortcut through the maze of archways and anemones. </p><p>Much of which was damaged, he thought bitterly. It’s been months since Barb’s world tour, and to his knowledge almost everything’s been forgiven.</p><p>Almost.</p><p>Trollex sighed, memories resurfacing once again. Of Barb taking the techno string, her trolls lunging after his, the sounds of their screams still echoing in his mind. Of her song shattering through the water, lightning bolts slicing through the coral and leaving angry red marks. Being struck with one himself and rocketing back, slamming head first into a rock, the last thing he sees is his home being torn apart and his people kidnapped. </p><p>Trollex shook his head in an attempt to chase away the memories. No matter how much he blamed himself, it wouldn’t fix anything. Everything turned out alright in the end anyways, and he’s got more than enough to learn about the surface world as a good distraction.</p><p>“Now where’d that boy go off to..” Trollex was snapped out of his thoughts by a voice approaching. He lifted his head, turning just as the balcony door opened to reveal Delta.</p><p>“There ya are. Been lookin’ for ya for a while now, what’re ya doin out here?” She questioned, trotting up to sit beside him. Trollex looked back to the sky, resting his head in his arms once more. </p><p>“Looking at the stars. I’ve only seen them once before when I was really little, and I forgot just how many there are,” He replied. “You don’t see them down in the reef.”</p><p>Delta hummed, gaze shifting to the sky as well. She hadn’t thought about how far down Techno Reef must be. Then again she’s never been to the reef, so it makes sense she wouldn’t know. To not have seen the stars each night, though? She couldn’t imagine it. Living out in Lonesome Flats, stargazing with her family was one of her favorite memories, and she still did it to this day.</p><p>“Well, how’d you see ‘em before if you couldn’t see ‘em from the reef?”</p><p>Trollex paused, then shifted into a sitting position, laying his tail flat out in front of himself. “It was.. a long time ago. For my 10th birthday my parents wanted to do something special, and since I was old enough, we went up to the surface for a night. It was my first time being up there, and… the stars were beautiful. I’d never seen something that’s so vast, yet looks close enough to reach out and touch.</p><p>“I had wanted to go back the next night, but I think there had been recent sightings of something potentially dangerous lurking nearby, and they didn’t want to risk running into whatever it was on the way up. So we didn’t go, and then… we lost the chance to.” He muttered the last part, gaze drifting down, eyes glued to the balcony floor and lost in thought.</p><p>Delta glanced over, worry creeping into her expression. “Lost the chance to? What d’yea mean?”</p><p>Trollex turned his head away, earfins drooping. “..one day we were attacked. I’d wanted to help, but ended up getting in the way. My parents were there to save me, but.. no one was there to save them.”</p><p>Her eyes widened. “And this happened how long ago?”</p><p>“It’s been five years now.. I’ve tried my best at filling their place for the tribe, but it gets hard sometimes. I just..” he curled in on himself, earfins pinned to his head and tears threatening to fall. “I just really miss them.”</p><p>Delta didn’t know what to say. Five years ago means he was in charge of an entire tribe at fifteen, with no previous rulers to aid him. She hoped there was someone that had helped, maybe a family friend? She knew he had a sister, but she was still younger than him, which must have put on more pressure…</p><p>Delta rested a hand on his shoulder, and when he leaned into it, pulled him in for a hug. Trollex hugged back, subconsciously wrapping his tail around her lower half. Delta couldn’t see his face, but she felt the shaking and heard the uneven breathing. </p><p>“I’m here,” Delta said, rubbing soft circles on his back, and that was enough to break the walls he’d tried to keep up. For himself, for his tribe, for his sister, the walls he’d built to lock away emotions that he didn’t want preventing him from doing the best for his tribe. Trollex silently sobbed, worrying Delta that he’d had practice breaking down quietly. Just how long has it been since he’s told someone about this? She evened her own breathing, trying to give him something to focus on that could hopefully calm him down.</p><p>They sat like that for a long time, starlight reflecting off the tears shed. Eventually the shaking stopped, and the breathing evened, and Delta realized he’d fallen asleep. She carefully stood, keeping him held firmly in her grasp, tail wrapped around her adding support. She took one last look at the stars, and headed back inside.</p><p>Maybe they should do this again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Okay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Poppy and Trollex fall into some trouble.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We’re gonna be okay,” she muttered, holding him closer. “We’re gonna be just fine.” He whined, arm twitching. Out of fear or pain, she didn’t know. Poppy held her gaze on the monster in front of her, fear gripping her soul as it stared right back, teeth bared. She knew it couldn’t move as long as it was being watched. An ambush predator; not many lived in Pop Forest, as most creatures could simply take prey head on. Maybe that’s why she wasn’t prepared. It was so very close to them; roughly two feet away from what she could tell, much too close for her liking.</p><p>Poppy cradled Trollex closer, trying to hush his distressed sounds. She wanted so badly to make sure he was okay, but as soon as she’d tried to check him over the monster took the opportunity to pounce. She tried to remember how they’d gotten here in the first place; someone had spooked them back up on the cliff, which she should have expected, with it being Hallow’s Eve and all. That scare, it sent a tremor into the ground… the cliff gave way… after that, it became a blur. Falling, something blue trying to grab her on the way down, of whom she could only assume was Trollex. The rocks must have hit him, because his grip on her had loosened as fast as it had been there, and both were freefalling into the forest below.</p><p>She’d tried to straighten herself out, but the rocks were blocking her view, and Trollex was still falling… the best she could manage was shooting her hair below them in an attempt to soften their fall. It worked for the most part, nothing felt broken at least. Her head was starting to pound, and her back felt a bit sore from where she landed on it, but she still didn’t know Trollex’s condition. He’d been unconscious when they’d landed, and the creature was still preventing her from confirming any injuries. Speaking of the creature, her eyes were beginning to water. Her staring record was seven minutes.. how long has it been? Four? She’d have to come up with a plan fast.</p><p>“..Poppy.. Trollex… where are..?” Poppy’s eyes widened. That sounded like the others! Ugh, but she couldn’t call for them, or she might attract something worse lurking in the night! Poppy shifted again, infuriated at this predicament. Okay, calm down. Deep breath, think; what can she use right now?</p><p>Poppy mulled over the training she’d learned from Branch, trying to think of any possible escape route. She tensed her body, clenching her teeth when pain coursed through her left leg. Okay, so leaving wasn’t an option. Dang, how else do you get rid of these guys? Blocking their vision? No, it’d still hear her, and she couldn’t run away anyways. How else could she.. wait, that’s it!</p><p>She took a deep breath, rearranging the techno troll in her arms for a better grip, preparing herself. Then, slowly, she grew her hair towards the creature. It growled and she paused, body tensing again. Her gaze never wavered. If this was to work, she’d have to be fast. Faster than the monster.</p><p>“Get ready Trollex,” she whispered, hoping he was awake. “We’re getting out of here.” His tail gradually clung around her stomach, and she took that as a sign that he was at the very least aware. Whether he fully knew the situation they were in or not, Poppy was extremely grateful.</p><p>“Okay. Three..” Poppy braced herself. </p><p>“Two..” Deep breath.</p><p>“One..” The monster twitched, anticipating the escape and trying relentlessly to break its trance. </p><p>“Now!” </p><p>Poppy shoved part of her extended hair into the creature’s eyes, throwing it backwards. The creature roared, not expecting Poppy’s strength, and wiggled in an attempt to get back up. She used this time to her advantage, lifting her hair up and clinging to the first branch she found. The creature, having stabilized itself, roared and thrusted its body forward in an attempt to grab them before they could move. Luckily, Poppy was faster. Both trolls were flung into the air, and the creature was met with solid ground where they had once been. </p><p>Poppy squeezed herself into the leaves of the tree, trying to cover as much of Trollex’s body as possible in an attempt to hide his glow. She waited, bated breath as the monster circled the tree, looking for any sign of the two trolls.</p><p>Silence. </p><p>Neither troll dared to move. It was too quiet. Poppy hadn’t heard the creature leave, yet she didn’t hear anything below. It was just there, how did it disappear so quickly-</p><p>WHAM!</p><p>Poppy yelped when the tree shook, trying to stabilize herself and loosening her grip on Trollex in the process. Another tremor. Both trolls hugged the bark, peering below to see the monster slamming its body into the tree once more, then sitting back and searching the leaves. </p><p>Another slam. Then another. Her palms were beginning to sweat, making it harder to keep a grip on the tree. With each tremor she slid closer to the edge. Anxiety coursed through her bones. Poppy screwed her eyes shut.</p><p>..And then it stopped. An angry roar shook the earth before the creature turned back to the darkness with a huff, upset it had lost its dinner for the night.</p><p>“Holy sugar that was close,” Poppy mumbled, slowly sitting back up on the branch. Both trolls let out a sigh, Poppy scrubbing at her still burning eyes. They were safe for now, and with the noise that thing made the others were bound to be here any minute. She glanced over at Trollex to see him wide-eyed, staring below where the monster had been mere moments ago. </p><p>“Are you okay?” She whispered, still wary of anything else lurking nearby. Her question broke him out of his trance, and he slowly nodded. “I think.. I think so.” Poppy couldn’t tell if he was trembling or she was. Maybe both.</p><p>She sighed again, leaning back against the tree branch and enjoying the deep breaths she felt comfortable taking. She could hear the others getting closer, could tell by the footsteps that Barb was racing ahead, Branch not far behind warning her that whatever made that roar could still be around. They’d be safe soon.</p><p>They’d be okay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ooo, close call :p sometimes there's better ways to practice teamwork than near-death experiences</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Synth ends up a little busy, and doesn't get his much needed water. Branch is there to help.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I LIVE<br/>Updates will most likely follow this pattern, very far spaced heheh &gt;&lt; I do write more than this but I'm shy about posting everything I write</p><p>ANYWAY, guess who watched Trollstopia! I love the show, and plan to add more chapters in the future focusing on the characters from it ^u^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He winced, picking at the loose, rough scales in his tail. Small flecks of deep purple and light blue crumbled off, losing what little glow they had before touching the ground. Synth whined softly, gently rubbing at the patch of irritated skin and regretting having waited this long to return home. After accepting one too many plans, he’d not only been out all day with other trolls, but had agreed to a sleepover in Pop Village the previous night, meaning he hadn’t gotten a good swim in.. a day and a half now? Unfortunately this meant he was quite dry, and while he had been drinking water, it wasn’t enough to keep his body satisfied. All that walking had worn down his tail fins as well, creating an unpleasant itchy, burning sensation. </p><p>Now, he was stuck here, with two options- painfully walk to Techno Lagoon on his dry, cracking fins, or attempt to float there. Floating meant less pressure on the wound, but still included movement that would widen the cracks, as well as limited mobility unless he wanted to stretch out the cracks even further. And he was not about to float off into the trees because he couldn’t control his fins.</p><p>He sighed, shifting in the patch of grass he was currently sitting in, laying his tail flat. The sun beaming down was doing no help for him right now. If only it was raining...</p><p>“Synth?”</p><p>The techno troll jumped, whipping around to meet Branch who was staring at him curiously, if not a little worried. Synth folded his tail inwards to hide the irritated part, smiling sheepishly. “Oh, hey! What’s shakin’, dubstep?”</p><p>“Are you okay?” Branch asked, stepping closer. “You’re looking a little.. dry.”</p><p>Synth looked down at his hands, and realized Branch was right. His normal royal purple looked several shades lighter, scales taking on a rough appearance as opposed to their normal shiny smoothness. His arm bands and tail patterns were noticeably dimmed as well.</p><p>Synth avoided eye contact, instead playing with the blades of grass he lay on. “Ah, yeah, a little… I was just on my way to Techno Lagoon, in fact, so I… guess I’d better be on my way!”</p><p>Neither troll moved.</p><p>“Are you.. going?”</p><p>Synth sweatdropped. “Yeah, ah, I was just, um..” He sighed. “Truth be told, I’m having some trouble getting there.”</p><p>“Why?” Branch asked, moving to sit beside him. Synth instinctively placed his hand over Branch’s, thumbing over his fingers as a distraction from his predicament. Branch slightly tensed at the gesture before wrapping his hand around the others in response. If Synth noticed, he didn’t say anything.</p><p>“Been a little busy lately and haven’t had the time to properly hydrate. Now I’m paying the price for it,” Synth replied, opening his tail to show the irritated cracks turning his scales a strange shade of angry maroon, making it all the more obvious.</p><p>“What- Synth, how did this happen?” Branch gasped, scooting closer to Synth’s tail. He carefully held a fin in his hands, gently brushing over the cracks. He flinched back when Synth made a pained noise. “Mn- I’ve been walking around a bit too much.. we Techno trolls aren’t meant for walking. This makes it hard to get anywhere though, let alone the 10 minute walk it is to Techno Lagoon-”</p><p>“I can take you there.”</p><p>Synth paused, confusion written on his face.“...Wha?” </p><p>“Yeah, that’s not too far. After all, I can’t just leave you here like this.” Branch stood up, maneuvering his arms around Synth’s back and under his fins.</p><p>“Wh- I- are you sure you’d even be able to carry m-” Synth was cut off by Branch effortlessly hoisting him up, and Synth automatically (and carefully) wrapped his tail around Branch’s midsection and crossed his arms around his neck for better stability. “..oh.”</p><p>Branch chuckled, turning towards the direction of Techno Lagoon. “Don’t worry, I’ll stick towards the outer trails so no one asks questions.”</p><p>Synth stared at him with wide eyes before slowly breaking into a rare shy smile, hugging him tighter. “Thanks, Branch.”</p><p>Branch smiled, focusing on the road as he blushed. “No problem.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Synthnote Siren AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>CONTEXT: Siren!AU</p>
<p>Techno trolls have a phase during the full moon called a "siren phase." It lasts for roughly a week, and they change form a bit, gaining clawed hands, frilled fins, and slitted eyes. (Go check out MunchkinLatte's art for em on tumblr, they're wonderful &lt;3)</p>
<p>https://munchkinlatte.tumblr.com/post/640935501667385344/goin-crazy-with-uploads-yayyy-progress-heres<br/>https://munchkinlatte.tumblr.com/post/640209285666816000/got-bored-and-made-some-siren-trollex-dsiygsuys-i#notes</p>
<p>As soon as the phase begins, the techno troll looks for a troll larger than themselves to basically attach themselves to for the week. They're constantly within arms reach of whoever they choose, and switching trolls is often difficult (but very rarely possible, depending on the techno). Some get more protective during their phase, while others get more emotional, but either way a siren techno Will Throw Hands if threatened</p>
<p>This AU is still in progress! If I post another story abt this it might be a bit different ^^'</p>
<p>okie I think that's about it, enjoy &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HAHA HEY THERE IM BACK</p>
<p>So I've actually written quite a few fics, but I got 𝒶𝓃𝓍𝒾𝑒𝓉𝓎 and stalled myself for a good couple of weeks</p>
<p>I'm just gonna start dumping all my random writings here, so enjoy I spose LOL</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t like he’d <em>meant</em> to leave him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s just- Synth has been <em>extremely </em>clingy, and over the past two days Lownote’s discovered that having a fussy siren techno troll stuck to you 24/7 is a lot more trouble than you’d expect.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of course, he’d prefer a fussy techno over the more… aggressive ones he’s seen, but still.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So far Synth had stayed curled around Lownote’s neck or body, fairly silent aside from the occasion question of where they were going or what Lownote was doing. He’d answer with a quick response, too focused on his work to give a more detailed explanation, and Synth’s curiosity would be satiated for the time being, cuddling back into Lownote’s soft fluff. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wasn't used to having someone watching his every move, but Synth had chosen him during what had been dubbed as his “siren phase”, and there wasn’t much Lownote could do to change that. He’d read up on the siren phase long before this; being a doctor meant you needed to know how a body works, and when the tribes first merged Lownote spent countless hours hunched over books he’d borrowed from the other tribes. It was all extremely fascinating to him, and part of the reason he’d been chosen as the funk delegate for the Trollstopia project. After all, what better way to learn about the other trolls than hands-on experience?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And thus, here he was in his current predicament. He supposed it wasn’t too much of a surprise when Synth first clung to him, seemingly embarrassed about his sudden need for attention. Lownote had reassured him that it was fine, he understood, and made a comment about having an excuse to spend time with each other now, making their secret relationship all the easier to keep under wraps. Synth had blushed, burying his face further into Lownote’s coat, and they’d quickly set about learning how the other moved. By the end of the day it was almost second nature; Synth would ragdoll and follow Lownote’s movements, letting the funk troll carry him however he pleased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lownote had been fine with this for the first day; it was honestly nothing more than a hangout day, chatting about whatever came to their minds. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The second day, however, things got… tougher.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The phase Synth was going through seemed to take a firmer hold on him, driving up his emotions and physical looks and abilities. Clawed hands dug into Lownote’s fur to keep his hold, overwhelmingly strong to the point Synth frequently forgot his own strength. His fins frilled at the end, becoming quite mesmerizing to look at. His eyes shrunk into slits, giving better honing and tracking skills, though he had little use for them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Personality wise, though, Synth seemed to be a lot more… whiny? Needy? Maybe a mix of both. Whatever the case, he demanded a lot more attention. And Lownote didn’t mind giving it; he loved his fair share of cuddles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t until Synth got grabby that it became distracting.Work ended up being harder to complete when small clawed hands decided to poke at his equipment. Lownote huffed, lightly smacking them away for what felt like the fifteenth time that night. Synth clearly wanted something, but refused to tell him *what*, choosing to tiredly whine every time Lownote questioned him. He’d draped himself across Lownote’s body, cheek smooshing against the soft fluff on the funk troll’s neck. Every time his eyes drifted closed he’d snap himself awake, slowly losing the battle but refusing to give in until his chosen troll went to bed too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lownote sighed, batting away the hands again and setting down his microscopic samples he’d been studying. Apparently it was bedtime, and he didn’t get a say in the matter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He gave in and adjusted the techno troll on his back, making his way towards the bedroom. Synth let out a happy murmur, dozing off in a matter of seconds..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lownote dimmed the lights upon entering the room, already in the process of unhooking Synth from his neck. The techno troll obliged, sleepily ragdolling in his arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lownote placed him on the bed, getting ready to climb in alongside him before pausing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.<em>..I left my samples out.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>He internally groaned, gaze flicking between the door and the troll on his bed. <em>It’ll only be a minute…</em></p>
<p><br/><br/>Lownote gathered the blankets on the bed and rolled them around Synth, curling his tail in and forming a small techno burrito. Synth cuddled into the soft fabric, seemingly undisturbed about his sudden lack of mobility. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lownote smiled at his handiwork, nodding in satisfaction. <em>That’ll keep him till I get back.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>He gently shut the bedroom door, quickly heading back to his work station. <em>There’s only three samples out, I can get this done in no time.</em> <em><br/></em></p>
<p><br/>Lownote’s hands worked with quick precision, cleaning the table and bottling the sample back up, placing it in the freezer. It felt… strangely cold to not have someone constantly over your shoulder, but he ignored the feeling, focusing on his work instead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> One down, two to-</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A quiet sob drew his attention away, and his ear immediately flicked up, listening for the sound. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> There it was again.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was coming from- oh no.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lownote sprinted to the bedroom, flooding the dim room with the bright light from the lab. It shone over the techno troll on the bed, desperately trying to squirm out of his blanket prison. Glowing bright pink tears streamed down his face, and his armbands flashed underneath the blankets, signifying his stressed state.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lownote rushed forward, picking up the distressed techno in his arms. He sat down on the bed, laying Synth in his lap and wiping away the glowing tears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Baby, baby, look at me; what happened? Are you alright?” Lownote worriedly asked, undoing the wrapped blankets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Synth was barely able to speak through his glitched cries. “*Don’t- don’t just lea-ve like that, I- I- didn’t know wh-ere you’d gone, I-”</p>
<p><br/><br/>“Shhhhshsh, hey, hey,” Lownote stopped him, tilting his head up to look into his eyes. He gently held the smaller troll’s hands in his palms. “I’m fine, see? I’m okay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Synth choked back his sobs, stuffing his head into Lownote’s chest. His neon tears soaked the fluff, and he wrapped his arms and tail around the other, continuing to incoherently glitch. Lownote worriedly looked down at the shaking mess clinging to him, gently reaching under Synth’s arms to hold him up to eye level.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Baby, I’m sorry I left you alone,” Lownote whispered, bringing him close to nuzzle their noses. “I didn’t mean to make you so worried..” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“‘m sorry,” Synth sniffed, hands automatically reaching out to hold the funk troll’s face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry for what? You’ve nothing to be sorry for,” Lownote said, confusedly looking at Synth’s pouting face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know I annoy you sometimes-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No no no, you’re not annoying me, love,” Lownote said, internally grinning at the way Synth lightly blushed at the nickname. “I know you can’t help it. I promise from now on I won’t let you be alone; and if I do have to go away for a bit, it won’t be for long, okay? I’ll let you know from now on.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Synth nodded, fighting against his drooping eyelids once more. Lownote chuckled at the sleepy troll, setting him down on the bed. “I’m gonna go clean up my work, then I’ll be right back, alright?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can I stay with you?” Synth mumbled, clawed hand pawing at Lownote’s arm. He stopped the bigger troll in his tracks, iron grip reminding Lownote of the increase in their strength during this time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Baby, you can barely stay awake,” Lownote smiled, leaning down to rub one of Synth’s earfins. The techno troll purred, immediately leaning into the touch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But...  I wan..na…” Synth drifted off, head leaning into Lownote’s hand. He held Synth’s cheek in his palm, thumb rubbing over the smooth skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lownote sighed, gathering up the sleeping troll in his arms. Synth curled into his chest, happily murmuring at the contact.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> It may be a bit difficult maneuvering with a troll clung to you at all times, but it’s much better than the alternative.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lownote looked down at Synth, grinning when he noticed the little cat smile Synth had.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> ...also he looks cute like this. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Synthnote Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jus som good ol synthnote</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Synth took a deep breath, hand pressed over his racing heart. Anxiety filled his mind, other hand hesitantly resting on the doorknob in front of him. Maybe he should wait…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d just never seen Lownote get <em>angry</em> like that. Sure, there was the occasional annoyance at Cloud Guy, and he’s been disappointed at others, but… this anger, it was heartbreaking. Synth had watched the sadness fill his eyes before Lownote had stormed out of the room, giving no response to the voices that called after him. The others had wanted to follow, but Cooper stopped them, only nodding at Synth before leading the others away. He took that as his cue to follow after Lownote, but now…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His fingers twitched around the knob again, earfins flicking down at the deafening silence from inside the room. He took another breath, ignoring the pounding heart in his head and twisting open the knob, peeking into the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sliver of light cut through the dim room, only other source of light being a muted violet lamp in the corner shining a soft glow. The brightness outside illuminated the dark room, revealing an orange ball laying on the bed. It curled in further at the light, silently shaking. A pair of discarded glasses glinted in the corner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Synth floated inside, eyes trained on the mass of fur. He quietly clicked the door shut behind him, enveloping the room in violet once more, sans his own natural glow. Approaching the bed his hands raised in hesitation, unsure of where to begin. The stillness was broken by Synth’s soft voice laced with concern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Lownote?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ball’s shaking ceased, and an ear flicked up, pointed towards the techno troll. Synth rested a hand on the orange fur, large eyes shining with worry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lownote slowly uncurled at the contact, head rising from the mass. Synth’s expression only deepened at the tears pouring down the funk troll’s cheeks, eyes red and exhausted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” Synth started, reaching forward to wipe away the wetness on his cheeks. “Hey, hey, it’s okay...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lownote leaned into the touch, another silent wave of tears spilling out. The smooth hands cupped his face, and Synth leaned forward, eyes slipping shut and resting his forehead against Lownote’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m here…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lownote choked on a sob, walls finally breaking down. His body trembled with pain and exhaustion, the earlier events that day proving to be too much for him to keep inside. Synth gently shushed his cries, crawling forward onto the bed and into the crook of Lownote’s side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The techno troll tugged the blankets around them, covering both himself and Lownote, who curled his neck in again and laid his head in Synth’s lap. Synth hugged him in response, using the soft cover to dry the other’s tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lownote let out shaky breaths, pressing his head further against Synth’s chest. It shifted with each inhale, silently offering him a breathing pattern to follow. Small hands gently laced through his hair, trailing down to smooth out the disheveled fur on his neck, sending tingles through his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A deep rumble slowly filled his ears, vibrating through the techno’s body and calming the thoughts racing through Lownote’s mind. His eyes slipped shut, letting the soothing purrs and soft touches wash away his fear. The constrictions in his chest eased and he sucked in a deep breath, exhaustion finally winning over, sending him into a dreamless sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Synth’s face scrunched in annoyance, tiredly batting away the hand that shook him. He mumbled incoherently, snuggling deeper into the fluffiness surrounding him. A deep voice chuckled, and the fuzz disappeared, chilly morning air sending shivers down his spine in its absence. Synth tiredly groaned, eyes cracking open to search for his missing warmth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Large hot pink hands lifted him up, settling him further up the bed. Soft blankets covered him, and Synth reached out to grab at one of the hands, confusedly peering up at the funk troll.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m alright now,” Lownote smiled, reading the question through Synth’s tired eyes. “You should sleep, baby, you stayed up late last night for me. It’s only fair.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Synth mumbled, happily accepting the offer in his tired haze. The blankets tucked around him, and he contentedly hummed, snuggling deeper in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lownote brushed a few pink strands out of the techno troll’s face before resting his forehead against the other’s, mimicking Synth’s move from the night before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, baby. For..for everything.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Trollex Pokemon AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>CONTEXT: Pokemon!AU</p><p>The best I can give for this one is it's just... a pokemon AU with trolls LOL</p><p>Each of the TWT leaders is a gym leader; obvs Trollex is water. His gym is bordering a beach, where half the city is above ground, and the other half is underwater. Bliss works as a lifeguard for the beach, but helps Trollex w/ the gym from time to time. Some of the bounty hunters act as Officer Jenny, specifically the Reggaetons in this one</p><p>Also Trollex has a small nursery in his gym for any abandoned or sick eggs. He just can't help himself, if they need care he's there :'3</p><p>There's a lot more to the au but that's all y'all rly gotta know uwu enjoy enjoy</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Trollex slammed his fists against the door, huffing in anger. He can’t <em>believe</em> he’d been caught off guard. Everything had been normal; he was checking up on the storage room, making sure the pokeballs and eggs were safe, when some shadowed figure jumped him and threw him outside, locking the door. Trollex <em>knew</em> they were up to no good, and now they were alone with the eggs…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gasped, zipping around the corner and towards the main halls. If he can make it into the ocean in time, he might be able to catch them at the hatch leading into the room. He’d installed it there for easier access for the water pokemon; that way he wouldn’t have to carry their pokeballs all the way outside and to the ocean. Now, it just might save his pokemon’s lives.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trollex dashed out the building bordering the ocean and headed towards the beach, cupping his hands to yell out to Bliss, who sat atop a lifeguard stand. “Bliss! Call the Reggaetones, someone’s after the pokemon!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bliss jumped, yelling out a “WHAT?!” before darting out of the chair and towards the town, fin flapping a mile a minute. Trollex continued on, diving into the cool waters, dodging coral and rocks in his way. Before long he’d made it to the hatch, hand slamming the button to open it up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The circular door whirred and creaked, opening from the center. Trollex surfaced before it even fully opened, eyes immediately scanning the room for the trespasser. Sunlight filtered through the window, casting shadows among the racks of Pokemon eggs. He slowly lifted himself onto the edge, splashing water echoing through the silent room. Trollex stood on his fins, cursing his inability to fully float when wet. He’d have to make do with-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hand slammed into his back, pushing him to the floor in a heap. Trollex grunted, barely given the time to turn over before a foot was placed on his chest, digging into his heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gasped for air, hands pounding against the intruder’s leg, body slowly going limp with shock. The thief chuckled, giving one final push against the techno troll’s chest before grabbing the worn sack and placing more eggs inside. Trollex coughed, hand placed over his heart as he rolled to his side, desperately trying to recover.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should’ve been a bit more careful with your heart trick, there. Secrets are meant to stay secret, you know,” They chuckled, loading in the last few eggs. “Well, thanks for the money, anyway. These eggs are gonna make me a fortune-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shouting could be heard from the doorway, and something slammed against the locked door. It dented and opened a crack. The thief cursed under their breath, slinging the sack over their shoulder and dashing for the hatch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trollex grabbed their ankle, forcing them to trip and drop the sack of eggs. The techno troll caught it with his tail, coughing again as he laid it on the ground. The eggs rolled out and along the floor, bouncing away from the two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The intruder growled, kicking away Trollex’s hand. He smacked them into the wall with his tail in retaliation, propping up on his elbows, slowly recovering. The door screeched again; more shouting. They were getting through, he just had to buy a bit more time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trollex gently kicked away the sack, pushing more eggs to roll away from their attempted kidnapper. Said troll stood up, leaning against the wall, wiping the blood dribbling from their nose. They snarled, lunging towards Trollex, aiming for his heart once more. Trollex anticipated the attack and grabbed their outstretched arms, flipping the troll over himself. They slammed into the ground, wind knocked out of them as Trollex sat up, jumping on top of them. He flipped them onto their stomach and pinned their hands down, panting heavily at the effort everything took now. His heart beat painfully in his chest, center turning a deeper red, bruise slowly creeping in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door finally smashed open and a dragonite stepped through, followed by the Reggaetones and Bliss. The three triplets immediately took the thief from Trollex, two leading him out while the third began to round up the scattered eggs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bliss hovered over Trollex, hands shaking in worry as she checked him over, asking where he’d been hurt. Trollex simply leaned into her embrace, finally feeling like he could breathe again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>